


Titanic 8（补档）

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: lof被屏蔽惹，ao3目前仅发这一章，随缘看





	Titanic 8（补档）

1912年 4月 12日 正午时分 泰坦尼克号航行的第二天

是一如既往的热闹。

太阳开始逐渐靠近北回归线，近日的海风已经不像前几天那么刺骨，倒是很舒爽，也导致了有更多的人出来晒太阳。

“你看那个男孩，明明是东方人却这么白净，你心动了吗？塞西特小姐？”

被叫到的人只是坐在躺椅上晾着未干的指甲油，用余光扫了一眼不远处那个笑嘻嘻的青年。

“我觉得我身边的帅哥不缺他一个。”

“他不是帅啊，是可爱！噢上帝，你会被他的笑容感染的！”一旁的红裙女孩拖着脸憧憬着。“我想去跟他说话，你来吗？”

她用指肚轻轻触碰手指，指甲油已经干了，她起身整理裙子。

“去也无妨。”

-

金博洋今天借了一本滑稽画回来，里面的内容使他哈哈大笑，便分享给旁边的羽生结弦。

“我不知道美国总统还能长成这样！真是有趣。”

羽生结弦放下手中的莎士比亚全集，也拿过他手中的滑稽画，把它们整理好落在一起。金博洋从容走到他旁边坐下，已经没了当初认识的拘谨，取代的是幽默和活泼。

两位穿着洋服的姑娘走过来。

“你好先生，你在看…滑稽画么？”那位红裙姑娘问。

“是的，我认为他们真是太有趣了。”金博洋咯咯笑起来，又感觉自己的后背多了一只手，不用想也是那位有恶趣味的先生。怕不是心里觉得不好受吧？

“但我还是觉得，莎士比亚，更适合，我的风格。”塞西特说。她盯着金博洋的脸，目光聚焦在他的嘴角。这一切也被羽生结弦捕捉到了。

“论莎士比亚，我想我不会输给任何人。”羽生微笑起身，收回那只作乱的手，挡在金博洋面前，后者微微侧头。“我自幼喜爱文学，家中书籍成百上千，尤其是莎士比亚，光是他的书我已经阅读千遍，百看不厌，就像少年的笑容，能夺取我的心。”

塞西特明显察觉出这句话的针对性。

“您身后的这位先生，能跟我们去玩玩吗？我知道有一处船中花园，我们觉得你会喜欢，那里的栀子花十分配你。”

红裙女孩走到侧面，使劲散发自己的魅力。

“如果你喜欢，我还可以为你采摘一束。”塞西特补充，显然，她打破自己之前“不缺这一个”的言论，一直没有表情的脸也露出了微笑，伸出手等待回应。

“好啊，我想我还能把它们画下来，我是个画家。”金博洋笑着回答。

“天呐！画家！我的父亲一直说如果你嫁给一个画家，你的后半生将会被浪漫包围，被艺术围绕！如果有幸，我能欣赏你的作品吗？”

“敢问先生姓名。”塞西特直戳心窝，那只手孤零零停顿在空中。

“可以啊，我想您如果真的嫁给了画家，那一定会非常幸福，可惜了，不是每个画家都是有钱人，我可是个坐在大本钟旁边马路上的无名流浪者。至于名字，那就更别提了，没人认识。”

她们有些不解，但在她们作出反应前，羽生结弦先一步拉住他的手，金博洋也作出回应回握住，两人十指相扣。

“忘记说了，名花有主。也请你们自重，看样子二位身边应该不缺少资源，各种意义上的。”羽生留下一句话就拉着憋笑的金博洋离开了。

“塞西特小姐！说好的没感觉呢！”

她揪着洋服的裙角，犹豫着，望了金博洋离开的那个方向。

“…人总会变的。”

-

“Yuzuru你太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我从来没见过哪位先生像你一样对待女士的，嘿你的绅士风度呢？…”金博洋被带到船舱里面后挣开羽生的手，靠在墙上捧腹大笑，眼角甚至有些泪，笑了好半天才终于停下。

羽生结弦无奈耸肩，走过去，两只手臂放在墙上，金博洋在中间，形成一个暧昧的场面。

“谁叫那些女人打你主意，我只是正当反驳。”他把头靠过去，唇停留在脖颈，而后向上移动，最后来到耳边。

“你这么可爱，难免会让一些姑娘沦陷啊。”

金博洋被这个举动吓到了，有些发抖。羽生也不再为难他，松开后，摸摸他的头，把碎发别在耳后。

“那个花园，我知道哦，拿好你的画本跟我走吧。”他笑着问金博洋。

回答是一个十分青涩小心翼翼的吻。

泰坦尼克号果然名不虚传，就连船中花园也如此华丽，就像伦敦别墅的后院。栽培的不仅仅是栀子花，野菊，鸢尾，玫瑰，有些是摆成图案，还有一些则是分开种。花圃旁边是咖啡店，不过甜品更夺人眼球。羽生结弦没有征求金博洋的意见，擅自作主给他买了一杯红茶和一块精致的小蛋糕。这块蛋糕，大概是最昂贵，也是最美妙的了，整体由巧克力脆皮包裹，上面是用翻糖装饰的几朵小小雏菊，里面是蔓越莓酱和巧克力奶油，当然还有芝士蛋糕。

“请尽情创作吧，我的小画家。”羽生把托盘放在小茶几旁边，看到金博洋灿烂的笑容又忍不住亲吻了他的额头，随后也不再打扰他，去欣赏花园里的美景。

金博洋便边吃着蛋糕，喝着红茶，边创作着，丝毫不注意其他人的目光。他的眼中，只有画本，和眼前大片的花束。

等描绘完花园，他自己添加了茶几一部分，画了精致的糕点和价格不菲的茶杯，又偷偷的把远处那人欣赏花朵的背影画下来。

太阳开始西下，羽生结弦回到他的身边，弯着腰看他的杰作。

“果然，画家的眼睛都是与众不同的。”他用手指轻轻抚摸着有些粗糙的纸，目光停留在那个背影上。

“因为一切都太美好了，花朵也好，甜点也好，你也好，忍不住画下来。”他小声说着。

羽生结弦被这番话语打动了。

他像变戏法一样从背后拿出一朵玫瑰花，是象征爱情的火红色，他把它放在金博洋胸前的口袋里。

“摘花是我的不对，但它是给你的，我想花儿是很愿意的。”

金博洋笑的像个获得糖果的男孩。

tbc.


End file.
